Computer systems are changing in the way internal components are connected. Internal components may include processors, memory controllers, and I/O controllers. Many systems connect their components with a wide, synchronous multi-drop bus. However, configurations are changing to use high-speed, narrow point-to-point links. One reason for the change is that the multi-drop bus approach is becoming a performance limitation. The point-to-point links approach presents new challenges for chip and system designer such as repeatability for varying clock operating frequencies.